Dimension jumper
by Alfhunter000
Summary: A new character is introduced, (Toshuki) and corpse party is played out as if he were there. Will his presence be for better or for worse?
1. Chapter 1- seiko

Dimension jumper

CHAPTER ONE

Toshuki was trembling with fear as he balanced on the edge of his balcony. He was going to it. There was no reason not to. His family hated him, he had no job, no life and no...love. The one thing he wanted more than anything else was to have someone to hold. Someone to talk with, someone to laugh with. But this would be his fate. Dark thunderous clouds pouring with rain blotted out the sun, mirroring his mood. No one loved him! He had nothing to live for! Dark thoughts seeped through his mind and clustered together turning depression into anger. He squeezed his eyes shut, opened his mouth wide and let out a blood curdling scream.

Toshuki: "AAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He jumped. He went shooting through the air at lighting speed and had little time to brace for impact. He screamed again when He saw the pavement. Jet black cracks opened all around it and grew wider to make a sort of... Vortex. Is that what it was? And Toshuki was headed strait for it! He closed his eyes as fell towards it, no knowing what was going on. And things went black.

Toshuki opened his eyes. Where was he?

He seemed to be in a dark room filled with desks and chairs. There was a big black board with nothing on it and huge cracks ran through the wooden floor. They were wide enough to fall through. He'd better be carful. He could not see were they lead to.

Toshuki: "Hello!?"... No answer.

"HELLOOOO!?"

Nothing.

"Am, am I in a school!?" Toshuki stuttered.

It looked like it. He turned around to see a rotting corpse sprawled across the floor. It's hair was matted with blood and it stank like nothing he'd ever known. the full reality of what Toshuki had tried to do hit him in the face. That's when he realised he cherished life and did not want to be parted from it so soon. He must find a way out of this place.

In the distance, Toshuki heard a wail.

"hello?"

As usual, no answer. Toshuki decided to try and find the source of the wails. He ran in the direction he thought the wails were coming from. suddenly he saw a woman with dark hair and two curls in it storm past him without noticing Toshuki. She was in tears.

"That jerk!" She muttered. She shook her head and took a cellphone, letting out a deep sigh.

"I hate fighting" She sniffed.

"Perhaps I should apologise.." she started tapping buttons on the cellphone, obviously texting an apology to someone.

He opened his mouth mouth to speak but then silenced himself. There was another voice. It was very quiet, but it was there.

"Seiko.."

Is Seiko the girl on the phone? Toshuki wondered. He realised it was when seiko looked up, she had heard the voice.

Niaomi!? Seiko called.

Before Toshuki had time to call out she rushed off into the distance.

Toshuki rushed after seiko, not knowing who "Niaomi" was but for reason, having a very bad feeling about her. Her voice had sounded so eerie, so...unnatural.

He chased after seiko and eventually found himself in front of a girls bathroom And for a second he hesitated. What if they're doing their business? But then he remembered the body. Here, he had to have a sense of urgency. He still didn't know enogh about himself to hesitate like this. He stepped in.

Seiko: no Niaomi, stop, please dont so this! Niaomi please it's me seiko! Stop please Niaomi!

Niaomis eyes were glazed over like she was in some kind of trance. She had a huge, wide sickening smile and was shrouded in dark smoke. Then Toshuki saw the rope. "NIAOMI'S GOING TO HANG HER!" Toshuki gasped.

Niomi turned to him and cocked her head, as if confused by his presence. She then turned to seiko who was now sobbing and kicked the bucket she was standing on. Seiko made a panicked strangling noise.

Toshuki: NOOO!

Niomi turned to Toshuki. Toshuki Forced his way past niomi, throwing her to the ground.

Toshuki grabbed the nearest item he could find: a wooden plank: and whith a mighty Battle cry, he smashed it into the rope hanging sieko, the rope split and she thrown to the floor. She desperatly gasped for air.

Toshiki: Are you okay!? He asked sieko.

Seiko: "*gasp* *wheez* yeah I- *gag* I'm fine. But only thanks to you" She wheezed.

Toshuki: "don't mention it" he huffed.

Niaomi was just waking up when Toshuki got a queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Toshuki: "ughhh..."

Seiko: "are YOU okay?" Seiko asked.

Niaomi: whatsgoinon? Niaomi mutterd feebly. How'd I get here?

She looked confused. Toshuki opened his mouth but was silenced by a glare from Sieko.

Seiko: "shes my best friend,she didn't mean it."

Toshuki nodded. She did seem to be out of the trance after all.

Toshuki groaned again.

Seiko: "seriously, what's wrong?"

Niaomi: "seiko? who is this?"

Seiko seemed to have forgotten his groans again as she asked

Seiko: "yeah, who are you?"

Toshuki tried to ignore the feeling in his stomach as he held out his hand.

Toshuki: "my name Is Toshiki hibiki."

Seiko shook his hand.

Toshuki: "just call me Toshiki"

Naomi : so your just gonna ignore me? Naomi muttered.

Seiko: "well I'm seiko" she smiled

Sieko then did something unexpected. She bent over Toshuki and kissed him on the lips. It was just a peck, but they both blushed. Seiko grinned.

Seiko: "well I'm VERY pleased to meet you!" She giggled.

Toshuki: "ughhh" Toshiki moaned.

Seiko: alright, didn't think it was THAT bad. She laughed.

Toshuki managed a smile. But the sickening feeling was just getting worse.

Slowly, a thick black mist filled the room. Toshuki stumbled to the corner and threw up. But instead of vomit, Toshuki threw up more black mist. It was exactly what shrouded Naomi when she was in her trance. will that happen to me!? Toshiki panicked.

Seiko: "Toshuki!" Seiko cried.

suddenly, Toshikis vision was blurry and he felt just like he had when he was falling from the balcony.

Toshuki: "arrggghh!"

Everything went black.

**Thats it for chapter one, don't worry, I won't usually do this author note thing but i just want to ask for CONSTRUCTIVE criticism as it would be greatly appreciated! Thanks guys, bye bye. **


	2. Chapter 2- Mayu

Chapter 2 Mayu

Toshuki opened his eyes. Where was he now? He was still in an eerie looking school but now he was in a different part of it. He wanted to go back. He wanted to find seiko. What happened? One minute he was there, one minute he was gone. He remembered being shrouded in dark mist like Naomi in her trance but... Then he... Teleported? That was the only way he could describe it. And now he was alone again. He hated being alone. So he got up (clumsily) and stumbled forward. He was still a little dizzy so it took a little practice. After a little wandering around, passing lots of bodies, debris and even a sew blood stained notes (to blood stained to read) he found him self face to face with a huge wooden door labeled 'infirmary'.

He was about to go elsewhere and ignore the somehow sinister looking room when the door swung open and with a mighty ,THUMP, and unconscious body body was flung through at warp speed a knocked Toshuki flat off his feet.

Toshuki: "What the!?" Toshuki exclaimed but was silenced by two deafening wails.

Toshuki tried to cover his ears to drown out the sound but to no avail. But then, Toshuki saw something that turned his blood cold. Two transparent figures of small children burst through the door, screaming and wailing. They were what had flung the unconscious Body into him. Unaware that they had dropped the person, a girl by the looks of it, at bone breaking force they hurtled towards wall through a corridor and vanished into the wall. If they still had the girl, she would have been squished for sure! But luckily, Toshuki was in the way.

Toshuki: "G-g-ghosts!?" He exclaimed, confused by what he saw.

Was it possible? Was it true? It couldn't be but yet, he had seen them with his own eyes! This really was a haunted school. And worse, they had tried to hurt that girl!

Suddenly, two more figures appeared.

Figure 1: "NO!"

Toshuki: "Hello?"

Both figures: "hello?"

Figure 1: "who are you?"

They seemed normal enough. Or at least, they weren't shrouded in mist or ghostly transparent, since that was as normal as it got around here. So he decided to answer them, because that surly would not get him into trouble.

Toshuki: "I'm Toshiki. Who are you two? "

Without answering his question, the first figure (another girl) replied

Figure 1: "is our friend okay?"

Toshuki wouldn't usually reply, but she seemed genuinely concerned. She obviously didn't mean to rude, she was just worried. Toshuki honestly didn't know so he tapped the side of her face gently. She stirred which put Toshuki's mind to rest a little.

Toshuki: "she seems okay to me" Toshuki replied after a quick pause.

The first figure let out a sigh of relief.

Toshuki:" who are you?" Toshuki said it a little louder this time.

The first figure put up her guard again.

Ayumi: "I am class representative Ayumi and this is Yoshiki".

Yoshiki: "hi"

Ayumi: "your sure mayu's okay?" Ayumi asked.

Mayu, so that was the unconscious persons name. Ayumi's expression was filled with dread when she asked the question. Toshuki could understand why.

Toshuki: "she's absolutely fine by the looks of her, and she's still breathing. She wouldn't have been if the ghosts had gotten further away with her though".  
Ayumi nodded in agreement.

Yoshiki: "that was close"

She turned to Toshuki and grinned

Ayumi: "thank you".

Toshuki: "it was just lucky I was standing there... "Toshuki replied.  
He smiled back all the same though. He was glad to be on friendly terms with these two.

Toshuki: "I'm just glad she's okay".

Ayumi: "me to".

Yoshiki: "me three. Now, do you think we should get out of here?".

He turned to ayumi.

Ayumi: "yeah" She replied.

Ayumi: "could you help me carry muyu please? for now a least..."

Yoshiki: "sure." Yoshiki replied.

Toshuki hoisted muyu up and leaned her up on his shoulders.

Toshuki: "it's alright, I can do it" Toshiki huffed.

Toshuki: if I'm allowed to join you two that is.

Yoshiki: of corse!

Ayumi: absolutely!

Toshuki was glad they were enthusiastic about him staying with them.  
Toshuki huffed again.  
Carrying Mayu was harder than it looked!

Yoshiki: "I'll help you with the weight" Yoshiki said.

Toshuki was glad of the help. With Mayu being supported by their combined weight, it made the job much easier. They all walked in a big line through the corridor and elsewhere. While walking, Ayumi and Youshiki explained were they were. They're story chilled Toshuki's bones. They were in the forever cursed heavenly host school, where it's victims are either hunted down and murdered by the the lost souls who lived there, or they were cursed with the darkening. Frighteningly, the darkening sounded just like what happened to Naomi, and possibly Toshuki himself. They also explained how they were in separate dimensions and that their freinds were in in other dimensions.

Toshuki: "Who are your freinds?" Toshuki asked

Yoishiki: "well there's us, Morshigue, Satoshi and his little sister yuka..." Yoshiki listed.

Ayumi: "and the inseparable pair, Naomi and seiko". Ayumi finished.

Toshuki: "wait a minute! I was with Naomi and seiko a while ago!" Toshuki gasped.

Ayumi: "that's not possible. I've explained this this to you, we're in seprate dimensions. There's no way you could have passed through".

Toshuki explained what happened to him before (leaving out the part where seiko kissed him) and when he had finished explaining both Ayumi and Youshiki had big shocked expressions.

Toshuki: "I don't know if it will happen again but the odds are it will".

Toshuki sighed.

Toshuki: "I want it to stop now. It's not funny! I want to stay in one dimensions. I'm starting to feel really space sick!"

They both nodded understandingly. Toshuki realised how good it felt to get that off his chest. Come to think of it, he really was feeling space sick. He suddenly realised what that meant.

Ayumi: "I could try and perform an exorcism if you'd like". Ayumi suggested.

Ayumi: "I can't guarantee anything but it could work". She paced thoughtfully.

Toshuki: "oh god, it's happening!" Toshuki cried. His head started spinning.

Ayumi: "If you meet anyone else, ask them to explain the sachiko charm! it's our way outa here!" Ayumi shouted.

Just as before, smoke gradually filled the room and it was coming from him! He closed his eyes as his stomach dropped. He felt like he was falling again. He hated it. His vision went dark...


	3. Chapter 3- Morshigue

Chapter 3 -Morshigue

Toshuki groggily opened his eyes and sighed. He was in the school but the air almost... Tasted different. He really was in a different dimension. He had really had enough of this. Again, his best corse of action was probably to go and find someone. He dragged himself to his feet and set on his way down the dark corridor.

Toshuki: "HELLO!?".

No answer. What a surprise.

Toshuki: "OI! He screamed".

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Aha! Someone so soon?

Toshuki: "hello there!".

The shadow of a huge figure was silhouetted against the precious amount of light in the corridor.

Toshuki was starting to get a bad feeling about this.

Ever so slowly, the huge man started to turn his head. Something was DEFINITELY wrong. Blood stains ran across his dead, white skin. His piercing red eyes glowed in the darkness.

It was hideous.

Toshuki: "AAGGGGHHHHHH! Toshuki screamed. He screamed until his lungs were sore and his thought was dry and then he screamed some more".

Monster: "UUUUUGGGHHHHH!".

Toshuki ran. He ran faster than he had ever run before. He jumped over cracks in the floor and skimmed past all the bannisters. Eventually he began to slow down. He dropped to his knees and huffed and puffed. He managed to steady his breathing. He had escaped it, and that was all that mattered.

Sinister voice: "hehehehe!".

Yoshiki's heart skipped a beat.

Yoshiki: "h-hello?".

The glowing form of an evil looking girl seemed to sink up from the ground. She had a wicked grin and blood red dress. In her hand were a pair of needle like scissors, slathered in red. It was clear what the sticky red stuff was. And it was clear who the girl was. He had seen her face on newspaper articles.

Sachiko's smile grew wider still.

Sachiko: "it's you".

Toshuki: "you know me?" Toshuki exclaimed.

Sachiko: "you live in my house." She hissed.

Toshuki remembered now. That was why the house was so cheap. His parents were desperate and turned to that household. People said it was haunted by the ghost of a girl who had previously lived there. Toshuki had read the article and saw who she was. This was that girl. He had thought them wrong but now, he was not so sure they were right. this was that girl! A sickening realisation occurred to Toshuki.

Toshuki: "are you causing this? Are you the one Who's making me teleport everywhere?" Toshuki gasped.

Sachiko giggled.

Sachiko: "what ever do you mean?" She grinned sarcastically.

It made sense. That's why he was teleported to this school, without this " Sachiko charm. His house had enough of her presence all ready. It was her's before after all.

Toshuki had to go, NOW. It had been explained to him that this girl was the source of all this.

Toshuki took a step backwards but to his great surprise felt that behind was a staircase. He managed an "oh no!" Before falling all the way down the stairs banging mostly his head.

He flopped to the floor. He was to dizzy to stand, so instead he crawled across the floor. After a few minutes of desperate scrambling, Toshuki realised Sachiko was not chasing after him. He did not stop to question it because at that moment, he ran into somone else.

Person: "ARRGHGH!".

Toshuki: "AAAGGHH!".

Toshuki felt sick when he saw the person had been crouched over a rotting corpse with his cellphone out snapping pictures. He had a radiant smile on his face to until he saw Toshuki.

Toshuki: "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Toshuki cried.

The person had a shocked expression on his face, realising he had been caught doing... Whatever he was doing.

Toshuki saw a name tag pinned to his blazer that read "morshigue".

Toshuki: that's weird dude! Toshiki he shuddered.

Almost as if he had hit a button, the instant Toshuki exclaimed his disgust, morshigue shot up.

Morshigue: "it's none of your business anyway! Just stay out of it!" He hissed.

He pushed Toshuki out of the way and tried to storm off but Toshuki caught his arm. The instant Toshuki touched him, morshigue yelped and pulled his arm away from Toshuki.

Morshigue: "get off of me!"

He stormed off down the dark corridor. As he was walking away Toshuki cried-

Toshuki: "what would your freinds think?".

Toshuki was hoping for Morshigue to stop but instead he replied

Morshigue: "I dont care what they think!"

Toshuki: "what would Mayu think!?".

Morshigue stopped, dead in his tracks.

This time, Toshuki got the desired reaction. He had heard Mayu muttering Morshigue's name when she was unconscious and thought they might be CLOSE freinds or lovers. You had to love someone to turn to them in unconsciousness.

Morishigue: "What did you say?" Morshigue snarled.

Toshuki: "your close freind? your girlfriend? What would SHE think!?" Toshuki asked.

Morshigue: "... Oh god!...OH GOD!" Morshigue started shaking.

this may have been an bad idea, Toshuki contemplated.

Morshigue had tears in his as eyes as he wailed

Morshigue: "MAYU I'M SORRY!"

Toshuki: "stop screaming! your gonna attract unwanted attention!". Toshuki pleaded, but to no avail. Morshigue started screaming louder.

Toshuki: "no, stop! Ssshhhh! Please!"

His recent encounter with Sachiko was NOT pleasant. He had to calm Morshigue down now or she would show up again!

Toshuki: "if you be quiet, I can take you to her!" Toshuki lied. It broke his heart to lie to Morshigue about his girlfriend, but if he didn't shut up soon, they could both die!

Morshigue: "y-you can?" he begged, his voice losing some of it's volume.

I'm a horrible person, Toshuki thought. Mayu was in a separate dimension, there was no way they could get to her, unless he dimension jumped, but couldn't control it and he couldn't bring guests. He hadn't tried but he assumed not.

Morshigue pulled out his phone and threw it on the ground.

Morshigue: "never again!" He declared, his face brightening.

Morshigue: "Toshuki?".

Toshuki: "yes?" He replied.

Morshigue: "thank y-..!"

Seemingly out of nowhere, a huge hammer came down at bone-breaking speed... And caved in Morshigue's skull.

Toshuki: "NO!" Toshuki cried. He had just pulled Morshigue out of his insanity, but unfortunately he had been right. Morshigue's screaming HAD attracted attention.

The monster from earlier had just killed him. He turned to Toshuki wielding the vicious looking sledgehammer. He had a blank look.

Morshigue: "pr-pro-prote-" blood gurgled at the back of his throat. Toshuki thought he was already dead. He must be in unimaginable pain.

Morshigue: "prote-ct-M-Ma-Mayu..." He wheezed.

Tears stung in Toshuki's eyes.

Toshuki: "I will! I promise!" Toshuki sniffed.

Morshigue: "rrr-rrruuuu-rrruunnn!" Moshigue fell forward, dead.

Toshuki had promised he would protect Mayu and he would keep that promise.

Toshuki turned around a sprinted for his life, for Mayu's life. He would protect her. He would get her out!

The giant behind him was far to slow to catch up, lumbering after him. He could easily outrun him, it was Sachiko he was worried about.

Toshuki felt his stomach lurch. He gagged. Although the sickening feeling hurt, he knew what this meant. As before, mist shrouded him and he lost consciousness. He was dimension jumping!


	4. Chapter 4- Yuka

Chapter 4

Toshuki managed to get up, but gingerly. All this dimension jumping was making him feel sick constantly. He felt weak. He felt tired.

Toshiki: "make it stop!" Toshuki called to no one in particular.

Maybe he was going crazy. Perhaps none of this was happening, and it was all part of his imagination...? No, Toshuki was not so lucky. He needed to stop feeling sorry for himself and go find a solution, if there was any. If not... He would try to get to seiko. She was comforting and made him feel warm inside. What was he saying? He had known the girl five minutes, how could he say that? In a place like this though, what was there to lose?

Mysterious voice: "BIIIIIIGGGGG BBBBRRROOOOOTTTHHHHHEERRRRR!".

The young girls voice sounded scared and alone. This was no ghost.

Toshuki started running towards it. Where was it coming from? The echoes of this place made it seem like the voice was everywhere.

Toshuki turned a corridor, went up some stairs, passed another corridor and... Got lost. Great. He turned a corridor and nearly had a heart attack.

Voice: "BIIIIGG BR- AAAAHHHHH!"

Toshuki had run into the person (a young looking girl) and nearly knocked her over.

She looked frightened when she saw him.

Toshuki: "what's your name little one?" Toshuki asked, trying to sound nice. He didn't want to scare her more.

Girl: "w-well.. Who are you?" She asked.

Toshuki: "I'm Toshuki. Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." He answered.

She looked suspicious of him but seemed to decide he was not a threat.

Yuka: "my name is Yuka" she said, looking happy to be near his protection.

Yuka: "will you help me? There's someone who wants to hurt me..." She said, sounding upset.

Toshuki gasped. Somone was trying to kill her? But she was so... Cute. Though supposedly, cute does not get you safe from ghosts.

Toshuki: "who's trying to hurt you?" Toshuki asked.

Yuka: "I don't know, but he's not a ghost or anything!" she sniffed.

Toshuki's blood went cold. A living person what trying to hurt her? Then he had a thought.

Toshuki: "was he shrouded in mist or something?" Toshuki asked.

She shook her head.

Distant voice: "I'm going to kill you Yuka!" It cackeled.

Yuka and Toshuki both jumped.

Toshuki: "hold my hand. We're going to run away from here okay?".

Yuka: "yeah,..okay" She replied.

Yuka looked comforted that Toshuki was holding her hand.

Toshuki: "let's go. Try to keep up but if I'm going to fast, say so and I will slow down."

She agreed to do as she was bid.

After a bit of running, the voice returned.

Insane voice: "come back! I'll kill you quickly!" The manic sounding man screamed.

The voice sounded much closer. Yuka made a terrified squeaking noise.

Toshuki: "what's wrong with you you sicko!? Trying to murder an innocent defenceless girl!? COWARDLY I'd call it!" Yoshiki retorted, trying to sound confident.

The man was now so close Toshuki could hear his foot steps. He was laughing manically with every step.

Toshuki started running faster.

Yuka: "your going to fast! I can't keep up" Yuka pleaded.

Toshuki turned around, scooped Yuka up in both his arms and started running again.

Toshuki: "save your stamina, you'll need it" he whispered to her.

Yuka: "w-why?" She whispered back, confused.

Toshuki shushed her.

After a few more minutes of running, Toshuki decided to go go for a desperate act. When the man was so close Toshuki could hear the man breathing, Toshuki plonked Yuka down and screamed "RUN!". Yuka did not need telling twice. Toshuki was going to stall this guy for as long as he could. Who knows? Maybe Toshuki could even stop him.**  
**

The man came to a halt.

Man: "who do we have here?" He grinned.

Toshuki took a step backwards.

Toshuki: "wh-who are you?" he stuttered.

Man: "awwww, nervous are we? Don't worry, this'll only take a second".

Toshuki: "who are you?" Toshuki repeated.

There was another fit of insane laughter.

Man: "I am kizami"

He bowed, revealing a large knife. It glinted in the small amount of darkness.

He took another step closer.

Toshuki was not feeling so confident now. In fact, any small trace of confidence he had left had just evaporated. He desperately searched for any item that could help him but all that surrounded him were splinters and small, charred bits of wood. None of it would help him. He had considered tHe splinters but they were to small.

kizami lunged.

Toshuki: "gha-!" Toshuki made out before he was body slammed. Kizami tried to lunge with the knife but missed, giving Toshuki a chance to grab it. He couldn't TAKE the knife but he did manage to smash it into the floor, making it difficult for kizami to get. Kizami unexpectedly punched at Toshuki, the first attempt missing but the next catching him full in the face. Toshuki fell backwards, flat on his back as he felt the wind get knocked out of him.

Kizami: "AHAHAHAAA! We have a struggle!".

He heaved the somewhat blunted knife out of the floorboard and lunged to stab Toshuki with it. Toshuki grunted and swung mightily at him. It caught him in the face and this time, He fell to the ground. But he was soon up and on the attack again. Kizami jumped on Toshuki, this time keeping the knife in front of him protectively. Toshuki grunted again as he received the combined weight of the two of them as they hit the floor. Now kizami was on top of him, his knife inches away from Toshuki's face. Toshuki freed his hands from underneath himself and grabbed the knife. They both wrestled for it. Toshuki span the blade around so it was facing kizami and pulled him sideways. Toshuki got the top and use all his might (and weight) to force the blade into kizami's stomach. He gasped in pain.

Suddenly, an earthquake broke out. Toshuki was thrown off kizami as his vision faded and was helpless as everything was thrown of tables collapsed over his head. His vision went dark...


	5. Chapter 5 - Satoshi

Chapter 5 Satoshi

Toshuki woke up with a start. What had happened? It was like an earthquake... He rubbed his head; It hurt.

Toshuki: "where am I now?" Toshuki huffed.

He looked down and saw his shirt was stained with blood. It wasn't his, it was kizami's. Was he still alive? Toshuki certainly hoped not.

Toshuki heard quiet sobbing in the distance. He cautiously stepped over to investigate the sound. Should I do this? He thought. After all, he had met his fair share of crazy people today.

Sobbing voice: "oh god... Help me.." It cried.

Toshuki new that voice... It was...

Toshuki: "Seiko...?" He asked.

Toshuki turned a corner and there she was, slumped against the wall with her hands buried in her face.

Seiko: "Toshuki!?" She gasped.

She was as surprised he was to meet again.

Toshuki walked over to her.

Toshuki: "hello" he said quietly.

Seiko: "are you real?" she asked.

Toshuki opened his mouth to answer but she unexpectedly slapped him around the face.

Toshuki's face stung. If you thought you were dreaming, weren't you supposed to slap yourself?

Toshuki: "ow! Wha-" he said, confused, but was cut off when she buried her face in his neck, sobbing.

She started punching him, lightly this time and muttering

Seiko: "you...big...idiot..." Over and over again.

A fresh wave of tears came and all Toshuki could do was hold her and try to calm her down.

Toshuki: "it's okay...shh...I'm sorry..."he cooed.

Seiko: "don't...leave me...!" She cried.

Seiko: "not...again..." She finished.

Toshuki: "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" Toshuki sniffed, tearing up as well.

Just when Seiko seemed to calm down a little, they both burst into tears.

That was when Toshuki realised how drained he was. After what he had seen and what he had done, it felt so good to hold someone and cry.

After a while (long enough for them to both cool down) they got up.

Toshuki: "you alright?" Toshuki asked.

Seiko: "yeah,... I'm better than I was..." she sighed.

Toshuki held out his hand and Seiko gladly accepted it.

Toshuki: "let's go" he said.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps echoed through the corridor.

Toshuki: "hello?" Toshuki called.

... Silence.

Seiko: "hello?" She called.

Voice: "Seiko!?" The voice called, surprised.

Whoever this was obviously new her.

Seiko: "Satoshi!?" She gasped.

Satoshi steeped out from the darkness.

Satoshi: "Seiko! Have you seen Yuka!?" Satoshi gasped. He was ovbiously out of breath.

Seiko: " No. Have you seen Naomi?" She asked.

Satoshi: "No, sorry." He looked upset for a moment before he pushed passed them.

Satoshi" please help? We can find them both." He offered.

Toshuki realised that he had met Yuka before. He had just saved her from kizami.

Toshuki: "Yuka? I met her. She's a little girl right?" Toshuki asked.

Satoshi gasped.

Satoshi: "Yeah that's her! Where is she?" he demanded.

Toshuki: "I don't know... Last time I saw her we were in another building." Toshuki replied.

Satoshi: "you left her!?" Toshuki accused.

Toshuki: "no!...look its a long story."

Toshuki explained what had been happening to him and what he had done in the school this far.

Satoshi and Seiko looked very shocked. Toshuki had forgotten the fact that Seiko didn't know either.

Satoshi opened his mouth to speak but was gut off by a huge wail.

Yuka: "BIIIIIIG BBBBRROOOOOTTHHHHHERRRRR!" She screamed.

Satoshi: "that's her!" he gasped.

Satoshi started sprinting after the source of the voice. Toshuki and Seiko sprinted after him. They cut into the silence like a knife.

Satoshi: "Yuka!".

Seiko: "Yuka!".

Toshuki: "Yuka!".

From the deep darkness, little Yuka apreared.

Yuka: "Big brother!" She gasped. She looked very happy to see him.

Satoshi: "Yuka!" He cried, pulling her into a giant hug.

Yuka: "where did you go?" She said, looking a little cross.

Satoshi explained that he had been waiting with her when he lost consciousness, and he had woken up in the staff room. He then was told by someone (The one who had teleported him) to find one of friends who were in trouble. Not knowing what to do, he had searched for Yuka and this friend. Satoshi went in to detail about how the one who had teleported him went by the name of Naho.

Toshuki: "that's weird." Toshuki muttered.

It just didn't seem right...

Toshuki: "we should probably go and try to find that friend" Toshuki pointed out.

Seiko and Satoshi looked at him, and just like that, seemed to realise one of they're friends were in trouble.

Seiko: "Yeah, let's go!" Seiko declared.

Seiko: "we must find Naomi!".

While they walked, Toshuki gave a brief introduction of himself. Satoshi introduced himself to but Seiko stayed silent. She looked worried.

Toshuki didn't know how to comfort her he instead gave her had a comforting squeeze.

Satoshi and Yuka trailed behind, hand in hand to. Other than giving them a confused look, Satoshi hadn't persisted on the fact that they were holding hands. He seemed To now better.

They walked past the girls bathroom wen suddenly, out of the blue, Toshuki got a prickling feeling. His hair stood on end and he shivered. Something was wrong with that room.

He stopped waking.

He turned.

Seiko: "what's wrong?" Seiko asked.

Toshuki: "that bathroom " Toshuki replied, nervously.

Seiko and Satoshi walked in, waving away his doubts. Toshuki quickly followed them.

There were four stalls in the bathroom. Toshuki saw that with one of them, there was a rope hanging from the ceiling. It wasn't moving. Whoever was on it was definitely dead.

Somehow, Toshuki knew that whoever their friend was, they were on the other side of that rope.

Seiko stepped over to it a reached for the door.

Toshuki put his arm out to stop her.

Toshuki: "I'll do it" Toshuki said.

Toshuki: "I don't want you to see"

Seiko: "thank you" she replied.

Toshuki sighed with relief but Seiko wasn't done.

Seiko: "but... I have to see this myself".

She opened the door and horror overpowered them.

Seiko: "NAOMI NO!" She screamed.

Satoshi "NAOMI!" Satoshi cried.

Toshuki had managed to cover Yuka's eyes before she could see. He then closed his own.

Seiko: "NO NO NO NO!" She begged.

Yuka couldn't see but definitely knew what was happening.

Naomi...was dead.


End file.
